


I'm glad your okay

by Geradsredskittle666



Series: Geradsredskittle666's Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: ADHD!Charlie, ADHD!Larry, Actually adhd author, Alternative prompt 12: water, Attempted Murder, Autistic!Larry, Drowning, Fanfiction, Head Injury, Hospitals, Neurodivergent!Charlie, Neurodivergent!Larry, Whumptober 2020, actually autistic author, autistic!Charlie, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geradsredskittle666/pseuds/Geradsredskittle666
Summary: Day 1 of my Whumptober 2020 works. Written for Whumptober 2020 prompt Water. Someone attempts to drown Charlie. Larry saves him just in time. Everyone worries. Charlie/Larry friendship. Team friendship.
Series: Geradsredskittle666's Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I'm glad your okay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Numb3rs and its trademarks and other properties are not my property. I do not make and do not intend to profit from this work in any way. This work is a fan creation using these characters in a creative work intended as entertainment only.  
> I do not give permission for anyone to take this work and post it elsewhere, unless explicitly given permission from me. If linked, shared or given permission to repost in any amount of words, credit must be correctly given to me as the author of this work and the rightful owners of Numb3rs as the owners of source material.

It was late, Charlie had finally finished up.

As he walked out the entrance of the building, he felt a sharp pain as something heavy hit him on the side of the head. The pain threaten to overwhelm him. He was finding it hard to concentrate on his attacker or even walk properly. The surprise and the injury had stunned his reactions, giving his attacker an edge. While Charlie was still reorienting himself, the attacker had grabbed him firmly and was dragging him roughly, which only aggravated his injury. Their fingers dug into his shoulder painfully.

Before he could react fast enough, the attacker had plunged his head into water. The fountain probably, his brain supplied unhelpfully. Thanks brain. His first instincts were to fight, to try throw off his attacker.

Despite all the hand to hand combat training Don had insisted on, his attacker had too strong a hold on him, or Charlie was significantly weakened by his injury. Either way, his struggles were useless. Worse than useless as it was using up valuable energy. The helplessness did nothing to ease his anxiety either. He gasp for air, desperate, only finding more water rushing into his lungs. It was getting harder to breathe and his lungs burned with pain. Yet something animal in him kept trying, but the more he desperately fought, the less oxygen he seemed to have and the more energy he seemed to deplete.

Dots covered his vision now and his lungs burned painfully. How long had it been? How long could a human brain survive without oxygen before the risk of severe damage? He couldn’t remember. He fought desperately not to pass out. If he did, the attacker could hold his head down long enough to actually kill him. Finally, though, everything went black. It was over.

His attacker let the professors head go, satisfied that the work was done. At any rate, the fountain would finish the job if that was needed. The killer had already taken too long here as it was, the risk of being seen was already too high. The attacker left.

Fortunately Larry soon arrived, “Sorry I’m late, Charles! Oh my- Charles!” He called out, feeling like his heart would beat out of his chest in anxiety at the sight. His friend and mentee, motionless, head still in the water. For a second Larry froze, unable to think but his worry overcame it.

Larry dropped everything, quite literally, and ran. As he pulled Charlie from the water. He clumsily felt for a pulse. It was there but just barely. But Charlie wasn’t breathing. How long had Charlie been not breathing?

How long was it before there was a risk brain injury? He shook away the thought. That was not the point! He had to focus on saving Charlie. There was blood on his friends face too. More blood than you would see in a simple fall. Charlie had been hit with something, hard.

He wasted no time providing mouth to mouth resuscitation. He was determined to try at least. He just hoped he had arrived in time to save him.

When Charlie coughed up water, he could have cried tears of joy. Still it wasn’t over yet. His friend looked seriously confused, and in obvious pain. Concussion probably played a role in that. Larry called emergency and quickly gave the details.

“Charles? Can you hear me?” He urged. He only got pained whimpering in reply.

“Can you talk? I need you to try communicating with me.” He pushed, getting nothing still.

Finally Charlie squeezed his hand, weak but it was something. Charlie still didn’t react or focus. Best case was that it was the concussion but the looming threat of brain damage from lack of oxygen couldn’t be ruled out.

The ambulance was arriving, which was good news as Charlie’s breathing was starting to become concerningly shallow. It was a serious fight to breathe. Charlie wouldn’t last much longer without medical intervention.

The paramedics took one look at Charlie, before rushing him into the ambulance. Larry rode with them in the back. He watched as they attached an oxygen mask that seemed to be helping. It was frightening, Charlies heart even stopped once along the way but the paramedics brought him back.

He watched as concerned nurse took his friend past doors marked ‘Medical personal only’, forcing him into a waiting area. He was too restless to sit but he was too exhausted to pace. He needed to focus on something. He found Charlie’s phone and called his brother.

“What’s up, Charlie?” He heard Don ask.

“You need to come down to the hospital. Charles was hurt. It didn’t look good.” He managed shakily.

He heard Don take a controlled deep breath. “Charlie is a fighter, he will be okay. Did you see what happened?” The older brother asked calmly. Don knew he had to stay in control. He could hear the shaky breathing and obvious exhaustion. Someone had to be in control and that wouldn’t be Larry. Or his father.

“Someone tried to kill him. They almost did. Twice. I tried....I tr-...I..” Larry explained, voice failing him. His heart was racing and he felt dizzy. He felt like he might pass out.

“Larry, I need you to take some deep breaths, can you do that? We’re 8 minutes away. Until I get there, you have to try to stay calm.” Don instructed calmly, yet urgently. Larry was shaken up badly. He focused on helping his brothers mentor and dearest friend calm down. Finally it seemed to work.

“Dads just parking now, okay?” He updated.

Alan and Don arrived, immediately seeking out Larry. Don had been right to be worried. Larry was pale and noticeably shivering. Larry looked just seconds away from either bursting into tears or fainting...or both. Don took charge, relieved to have the distraction. While his father enquired about Charlie, he took care of Larry.

The first thing he did was to wrap Larry in a jacket and pulled him close. He was relieved when Larry started to calmed down. “Thats much better, right? Your doing so well. Charlie would be so proud. I’m proud of you. The next thing I need you to do is to eat something. I have some rice crispy bubble bars, there’s a little purple and pink in there but it’s mostly white.” he assured.

“You know what? It’s always been your job to look after our Charlie, right? Well you can’t look after him in this condition. So I figure it’s my job to look after you, until you can. So, for our Charlie, can you let me?” Don reasoned.

It must have worked, for Larry took the wrapped bar and started ripping it open. When Don produced a water bottle, that too was consumed. After a few minutes, Don was relieved to see him look more aware. “Better?” He asked. Larry nodded. He seemed frustrated though...unless...Don pulled out his notebook. “Sometimes when Charlie gets tired, he forgets how to use his voice. Sometimes he even forgets how to use his words. Maybe we can write?” He offered.

Larry seemed to consider the statement. He pulled a pen from his pocket and took the notebook. ‘Writing is good.’

“When your ready, I want you to tell me what happened tonight. You said that someone tried to kill Charlie, I want to arrest this attacker so Charlie is safe.”

‘I am ready. I want to tell you so I never have to feel like that again. He looked dead...and if I had not intervened, he would have died. I can’t do that again.’

“Then tell me.”

‘I was running late to see him. When I arrived, he was face down in the fountain and completely still. I panicked and ran to him. He was alive, but barely. He wasn’t breathing. I don’t know how long he had been like that. He had a lot of blood on his head, like he had been hit hard. I pulled him out and lay him on the ground. I gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation and got him breathing. I called an ambulance. He was still in bad shape. He was disoriented and wouldn’t speak. His pulse was still weak and his breathing shallow, both kept getting worse but he hung on till the ambulance got there. The paramedics managed to keep him alive. The head injury tells me this wasn’t an accident. Someone didn’t want him to fight back as they drowned him by holding his head under water.’

Don read the response, unable to fully calm himself. Larry was right, this had been attempted murder. This very nearly was murder. “You did well. You definitely saved his life. It okay to feel all those emotions you couldn’t before, because helping Charlie was more important. Charlie is with the doctors now, being looked after.”

‘I’m mostly just exhausted.’

“Of course. I’ll take you back with us. All I want you to worry about is sleeping, let me handle the rest.”

His father appeared. “They said Charlie is in critical condition but they expect him to pull through. His stable at least for now.” he updated.

The news worried Don but he was relieved too. “I take it your staying here tonight?” he asked.

Alan nodded. “I’ll call if something comes up, take the car and get him home. We can all visit tomorrow anyway.” he suggested. Larry looked exhausted. Beyond exhausted. He needed a rest, and someone to take care of him for tonight. Don would make sure things were okay at home, Alan needed to watch over his youngest son. Besides Don needed a distraction anyway.

Morning came quicker than any of the Eppes family (and of course Larry was just another little brother really) wanted. Don woke with a pained groan. Why did he still feel so tired? When had he decided to lay down? He didn’t remember that. And where had that blanket come from?

He forced himself upright, pushing away the blanket. He was still in his suit from yesterday, and he needed a shower. Seriously. He checked his phone. No calls, just a text from last night from his father. ‘The nurse said Charlie is going to be fine after a lot of rest. We can visit in the morning.’ it read.

He sighed in relief. He felt some of the anxiety and guilt that had been weighing him down lift. His brother was going to be okay.

“Coffee?” someone asked and he jumped in his seat. He looked up to see Larry giving him a concerned look.

“Yeah, coffee would be great. Black. I need caffeine today.” he answered.

“Are we visiting Charles today?” Larry asked when he returned with the filled mug, trying not to sound anxious.

“Thanks” Don replied, taking a long sip. “Yeah. Dad says Charlie is okay...will be after some rest anyway.” he elaborated.

Larry looked relieved to hear it. “Should I get Megan to bring everyone?” he asked.

Don nodded. “Yeah, but tell them that we probably can’t spend too long visiting with Charlie. He needs time to recover properly.” he advised.

Larry nodded in agreement. “Of course.” he said.

They made it to the hospital, where the team and Alan were already waiting. A doctor approached them. “I’m glad to see Mr Eppes has so many friends and family.” he said warmly. “He is stable. Aside from the head injury, he is okay. His body has been through a lot, so he will need plenty of rest to recover fully. He will need to make sure that he is taking care of himself in the next few weeks.” he spoke hopefully. “Now, you may all visit but take care not to stress him. He really has been through a lot in the last 12 hours.” he said kindly.

Alan answered for everyone. “Thanks” he said equally kindly, thankful they were allowing visitors at all.

They all made their way to the room, wondering who should go first. Alan, the unspoken leader of the group, had already been thinking about that. “Don, you should go first.” he offered.

Don nodded and entered the room. Charlie was up, but he did look exhausted. Still, his brother was alive. “Hey Chuck, how are you doing?” he asked, hoping the jovial tone didn’t betray his anxiety.

Charlie smiled happily. “Tired. Sore. But I’m okay.” he replied, voice weaker than usual but Don wasn’t too worried. The smile had served to soothe his fears somewhat.

“I’m glad. That was some night...” he said, before taking a shaky breath and pushing away the fear he remembered when he had received the call. “I’m glad your okay” he finished.

When Charlie smiled softly back at him, concern in his eyes. Don knew his brother had seen the reaction. That he understood it. “I know I was lucky. It could have been worse.” he spoke, saying the words that even the doctors had been avoiding. That Don had been avoiding just now. And he just said it without the anxiety that had been filling those thoughts, just a calm acceptance. “I’ll be okay. Dad would tell us to just take the good nights, the nights where no one has been shot.” he said wisely. “Though I think he was referring to you and your FBI career.” he gently teased.

Don nodded in agreement, smiling gently. Charlie was right. Even if it went against his maths and Dons instincts. There was no use worrying about it.

“Is Larry okay?” Charlie asked next. “I remember he was with me. Its all fuzzy but I know he was there. You did look after him for me, didn’t you?” he asked, suddenly determined.

“Calm down, or you’ll get me kicked out of the room.” Don warned him gently. “Of course I looked after him. His one of us. He slept in your room last night. He was certainly shaken up but after a rest, his okay. Everyone is outside the room just waiting to visit, Larry included.” he explained.

Charlie looked relieved. “Good. Good. I was worried.” he commented.

Don had to resist responding, Charlie had been the one that had almost died, and he was worried about his friend?! Though it was just like Charlie. “I’ll send him in.” he replied instead.

Charlie watched his brother leave the room, feeling much better now. He must have gotten distracted, for the next time he looked up Larry was entering. His friend did look okay. It seemed Don had done a good job.

Larry smiled, appreciating that his friend was alive and, close enough to, well. The image of Charlie pale and near enough to dead began to lose its hold. Charlie was alive. “Hey” he softly greeted. “Your okay.” he said. Affirming that he was actually seeing reality. That this wasn’t a dream.

Charlie nodded. “Thanks to you. The doctor said it was lucky that you found me in time. That you got me here in time.” he answered.

Larry nodded.

“Are you okay though?” Charlie asked anxiously.

Larry stared at him like he was an idiot. It was a look Charlie expected from his father, but not Larry. “Do I need to remind you which of us almost died last night? Everyone is rightly concerned for you.” he answered, not believing his ears.

“There concerned for both of us. It can’t have been easy for you...seeing me like that. I don’t know what I would have done if it was you. I wouldn’t be able to get the image out of my head.” Charlie replied, clearly shaken by the mere possibility.

Larry smiled gently. “I was fortunate your brother choose to look after me. What I needed was rest, well that and seeing you alive and recovering like this. We are both going to be fine.” he assured, and pulled his young friend into a hug. The warmth radiating from their bodies calmed both men. Warm meant alive. Warm meant real.

They reluctantly pulled apart. “You have more visitors. Your father still needs to see you.” he reasoned.

Next was Alans turn. Alan had many questions he had wanted to ask...so many that he was sure he would lose track of them all, yet upon seeing his son smiling at him; they seemed unimportant. His son was alive and okay. Mostly unharmed. Or at least not severely injured. “How are you?” he asked. The only question that really mattered.

“I’m tired, and a little sore. I’ll be okay.” Charlie answered easily.

“Good. I was scared. You know that hospitals are not my favourite place. Too much death.” Alan confessed uneasily.

Unbidden the word found Charlies lips. “Mum.” he commented in a whisper.

Their eyes met and Alan could see Charlie felt the same. “Yeah.” he confirmed. “Everyone else wanted to see you, if your up for it?” he checked, forcing his tone into a lighter one.

Charlie nodded. “I’m up for it.” he answered, then yawned.

His father sighed, “I’ll tell them to make it quick. You obviously need your rest.” he answered. He should have known that Charlie would try to stay awake. Even in his current condition, he thought of his friends.

Don, Colby, David and Megan came in next. They looked relieved to see him up and smiling. “Dad said we have to make this quick. Your obviously exhausted.” he commented.

Charlie was caught out. “I didn’t want anyone to miss out” he managed in reply. “You would be worried, thinking all kinds of scenarios if you didn’t know better.” he continued, as if that strengthened the argument. It didn’t. But it did soften some of the ‘your an idiot’ looks.

David smiled at him affectionately, “I’m glad your okay.” he said. He didn’t need to say more, his affection was clear.

Megan nodded, “Rest. Theres no rush. You have to take care of yourself” she offered, an almost motherly affection in her eyes.

Colby looked almost unsure, uncertain of what he wanted to say. Though perhaps he was just embarrassed? “Look, just focus on resting. For all of us. We just want you back to work. Pushing yourself won’t help.” he offered the advice kindly.

Charlie wasn’t sure what to say to all that. All that affection was overwhelming. He wasn’t used to having so many care for him. And not just because they were family, but out of choice. Yet here they were. So different from him in so many ways. His friends tended to be fellow genius professors…not the more everyday person. He realised he hadn’t thanked them, he would need to or they might think he was unappreciative. They had all said one thing, in some way or another.

_You have to take care of yourself_

_I’m glad your okay._

_Just focus on resting._

_For all of us._

_For us._

_For us._

“Okay” he managed. Then realised he needed to be clearer. “I’ll focus on recovering.” he added. At their approving nods, he felt overwhelmed by the affection again...this time for his affection for them.

“Sleep well, brother” Don said, before they all left.

It only occurred to Charlie then that he had forgotten to thank them. Maybe later.

Still he was exhausted. Sleep came easily now he knew everything was okay.


End file.
